


Meilė nesirenka / Love doesn't choose

by Somecrazyblchick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Falling In Love, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, fear of being rejected, love for more than one person, more than friends
Language: Lietuvių
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecrazyblchick/pseuds/Somecrazyblchick
Summary: Kai doesn't know why  feelings want to make his life difficult.Jongin susitikinėja su Krystal, tačiau Yixing nusprendžia viską apsunkinti.





	1. Dvigubi santykiai...

Dvigubi santykiai yra tikrai nelengvas iššūkis.

Jongin turėjo susitikti su Krystal ir jau beveik baigė rašyti žinutę, nurodančią susitikimo vietą . Beliko tik paspausti „ send“, tačiau staiga pajuto smūgį, tiksliau, jog kažkas jį pastūmė ir laikė ties petimi priremtą prie  sienos. Jaunuolis ne iškart suvokė, kas atsitiko, kadangi prieš tai jo visas dėmesys buvo sutelktas į mobilųjį. Jongim trumpam buvo apimtas šoko, tada pakėlė akis ir pamatė Lay. Jo plaukai buvo truputi sudrėkę nuo prakaito ir vietomis sulipę i sruogeles. Nepaisant to ir truputį nusivaliusio makiažo, jis atrodė stulbinamai, kaip visada.

„Kur skubi? Po tokio sunkaus darbo, manau, turėtume šiek tiek ir pasilinksminti.“ Trumpa tylos akimirka, Yixing (Lay) pažiūrėjo į kiek aukštesnį vaikiną priešais, Kai akys buvo lyg išsigandusio šuniuko, jis atrodė pažeidžiamas ir Lay vos tvardės nepaimti savo kolegos čia ir dabar. „ Kai“ Lay šnabždėjo tokiu žemu balsu, kokį tik gali išgauti, vaikinui į ausį. Tai kėlė šiurpą per visą Jongin kūną. Jis suprato, kad jau kurį laikas ignoruoja Lay ir tik laiko klausimas, kada pastarasis pareikalaus jo dėmesio.

Jau kelias savaites jų darbo grafikas buvo labai įtemptas: treniruotės, koncertai, laidos, interviu. Visas kitas laikas buvo skiriamas poilsiui, tačiau Jongin, prašomas Krystal ir būdamas puikus vaikinas, rasdavo laiko su ja susitikti, mergina tiek pat aukojosi, nes buvo ne ką mažiau užimta. Ir Kai tikrai ją mylėjo, tačiau širdis mėgsta triukus, Krystal nebuvo okupavusi visos jo meilės, tikrai ne, nors pats nenori tuo tikėti, Jongin vis labiau ima įsimylėti vaikiną, stovintį prieš jį.

Jongin tarsi pabudo iš sapno, kai pajuto Lay ranką po savo marškiniais, švelniai glostančią pilvo raumenis, o lūpomis lietė ausies kaušelį ir „ reikalaujančiai“ alsavo. Kai visas drebėjo, gyveno šiame momente, šiame jausme.

Deja, Yixing nė nemanė taip ir likti. Jau kurį laiką jis jautė meilės,  aistros, mylimojo dėmesio trukūmą. Kiek naktų jis užmigdavo vienas arba ilgai neužmerkdavo akių svajodamas apie savo ateitį ir svarstydamas, kas jis yra Jongin. Lay buvo per daug užvestas ir švelnumui neturėjo kantrybės, jau per ilgai laukė. Kai atrodė karštas: sidabriniai plaukai, dailiai sušukuoti, padūmavusių akių makiažas, putli rausva apatinė lūpa, kurios taip norėtųsi paragauti...

Lay pripažįsta, kaip jis pasiilgo Jongin aimanų, alsavimo, kai jam buvo gera, jausmo, kai jaunesnysis buvo po juo. Karštos odos pojūtis, deginantis, bet malonus, kūnų sąlytis.

„Lay ... leisk mane...Krys-„, Jongin buvo sunku kalbėti, nes nebuvo aišku, ar pavyks išsisukti.

„Šššš. Jokiu būdu tavęs neleisiu. Tu per dažnai su ja būni, ji atima mano trumpą ir labai brangų laiką vienu du su tavimi. Kiek dar laiko manai mane ignoruoti, Jongin, aš taip nežaidžiu.“ Yixing skambėjo itin susierzinęs.

Jis griebė Kai už rankos ir tiesiog nutįsė koridoriumi į persirengimo kambarį, užrakindamas duris po savęs.


	2. Geismas apakina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niekas nenori būti vienišas, nenori ir Lay, ir Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trumpa pastaba. Kadangi man patogiau, rašau vardus pagal anglišką versiją. Tačiau taip tartųsi lietuvškai  
> Lay- Lei  
> Yixing- Jišing  
> Jongin- Džongin

                      

Kai jautėsi ir išsigandęs, ir kaltas, dėl to, kad tyčia vengė savo draugo, nors davė jam vilčių, tačiau jam buvo baisu... baisu jausti savo grupės nariui, be to, vaikinui, daugiau nei draugiškus jausmus, tai, ką jie darė, atrodė neteisinga, nuodėminga, smerktina. Tačiau pats gerai žino, jog meluotų, jei sakytų, jog jis nelaukia, kada Yixing pažiūrės į jį, kada nepastebint kitiems praeidamas perbrauks ranka per nugarą pasiekdamas ir kiek žemiau, erzindamas jį, kada jis tyčia paliks rūbus kambary, kad galėtų prašyti Jongin juos atnešti į vonios kambarį.

Jongin nežinojo, kas jo laukia tame nedideliame kambarėly. Jis tikrai nenorėjo pyktis, buvo pavargęs kaip ir visi jie, vis dėlto žinojo, jog negali pabėgti ir turi spręsti problemas kaip tikras vyras. Problemos nepabėga, deja. Taigi jis žiūrėjo  į Lay pasimetęs. Ką jam sakyti, ko laukti? Bet... Kai neturėjo progos ištarti nė žodžio, pajuto kūno šilumą prie savojo ir karštas lūpas, priglaustas prie jo. Yixing švelniai krimstelėjo apatinę vaikino lūpą ir lyžtelėjo liežuviu, prašydamas priėjimo. Kai aiktelėjimas ir buvo tai, ko jis laukė, kad galėtų patekti vidun. Jongin uždėjo rankas ant Lay krūtinės, naudodamas kiek jėgos, kad parodytų, jog nori liautis , tačiau netrukus pasidavė, kai vyresnis jaunuolis neatsitraukė. Jis buvo šito artumo išsiilgęs lygiai tiek pat kaip ir Yixing, kam neigti, jei kūnas sako kitaip. Žinojo, reiktų liautis, visa tai nuodėminga, tai blogai, tačiau taip saldu... Akimirką pasimiršo ir nuovargis, ir kažkur Seulo kavinėje ar gatvėje laukianti atsakymo Krystal. Viskas pranyko. Tą akimirką jis nieko kito nepažinojo, nes priešais stovėjo žmogus, kurio labiausiai tuo metu troško. Kai aistringai atsakė į bučinį, kovodamas dėl dominavimo. Tvirtai įsikibo į Lay rankovę, prisiglaudė taip arti, kad galima buvo ištirpti nuo vienas kito karščio. Patalpos buvo vėsios, bet jiem užteko vienas kito sušilti taip, kad rūbai būtų nepatogūs ir vien tik našta.

Yixing ranka  pradėjo judėti Jongin nugara aukštyn- žemyn, raminančiai ir užtikrinančiai ir Kai visiškai atsipalaidavo vaikino glėbyje, dar labiau pagilindamas bučinį. Tada Lay ranka nusileido ant Kai klubų, tvirtai sugriebė ir dar arčiau pritraukė prie savęs. Tyli aimana paliko vaikino sidabriniais plaukais burną, kas paskatino kitą nesustoti ir ranką pakišti po juodais šilkiniais marškiniais, nebijodamas būti nudegintas geidulio įkaitinto kūno. Jis džiaugėsi savo darbo rezultatu ir efektu kurį jis daro jaunesniajam. Tas veiksmas privertė Kai virptelėti, seniai jis taip jautėsi. Susitikdamas su Krystal, jis irgi negalėjo patirti nieko panašaus. Porelės susitikimai būdavo dažnai saldžiai romantiški su lengvu flirtu, nes tai patiko panelei, kuri buvo labai drovi, ir dažniausiai  baigdavosi pasibučiavimu į lūpas, švelniu ir labai nuoširdžiu apsikabinimu. Deja, to nepakanka sveikam, jaunam, aistringų pojūčių trokštančiam jaunuoliui, gal dėlto ir jautė potraukį savo grupės nariui, kuris nesivaržė visa tai jam duoti.

Staiga Jongin tarsi atsipeikėjo nuo haliucinacijų.

„Lay... stop, mes neturėtume...aah“, Kai atsiduso, kai pajuto jo ilgų svarstymų priežastį bučiuojant jam kaklą, tada sustojo ties viena vieta, skausmingai, bet kartu maloniai įsisiurbdamas- liks žymė. Jongin bandė atstumti Lay, nori, kad jis pažiūrėtų jam akis. Pastarasis taip ir padarė, nors kaip sunku būtų liautis, nors ir kaip kūnas sakytų „daugiau“.

Vaikinas pažiūrėjo į Jongin akis, susirūpinusias ir apgailestaujančias. Nejau gali pykti...

„Yix...Lay, mes turime pasikalbėti. Prašau?“ Lay giliai įkvėpė ir atsitraukė per pora žingsnių, duodamas kolegai kiek daugiau erdvės, o ir jis pats nežinojo, ar būdamas šalia galės būti ramus.


	3. Kartu ištversime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin faces his feelings.

Kai jautiesi ir išsigandęs, ir kaltas, dėl to, kad tyčia privalėjai vengti savo draugo, nors suteikei jam vilčių... Buvo baisu... Baisu puoselėti savo kolegai, juolab vaikinui, daugiau nei tik draugiškus jausmus... Tai, kaip elgėsi jie, atrodė neteisinga, nuodėminga, smerktina. Tačiau jis pats gerai žino, jog meluotų, jei sakytų, jog nelaukia, kada Yixing pažiūrės į jį, kada, nepastebint kitiems, praeidamas perbrauks ranka per nugarą, pasiekdamas ir kiek žemiau, bandydamas paerzinti, kada jis sumaniai paliks rūbus kambaryje, kad galėtų prašyti Jongin juos atnešti į vonios kambarį.

Jongin nežinojo, kas jo laukia tame nedideliame kambarėlyje. Jis tikrai nenorėjo pyktis, buvo pavargęs kaip ir visi, vis dėlto žinojo, jog negali pabėgti ir turi spręsti problemas kaip tikras vyras. Problemos, deja, niekur nedingsta. Taigi, jis žiūrėjo į Lay pasimetęs, nežinodamas, ką jam sakyti, ko laukti? Bet...  Neturėdamas progos ištarti nė žodžio, jis pajuto šalia šilumą, sklindančia nuo mylinčio kūno ir karštas lūpas, priglaustas prie jo. Yixing švelniai krimstelėjo apatinę mylimojo lūpą, lengvai lyžtelėjo liežuviu, lyg prašydamas priėjimo. Aiktelėjimas buvo būtent tai, ko jis laukė, kad galėtų patekti vidun. Jongin uždėjo rankas ant Lay krūtinės, jėga siekdamas pasipriešinti, lyg rodytų, jog nori liautis, tačiau netrukus pasidavė, kai ryžtingas jaunuolis neatsitraukė. Jis buvo tokio artumo išsiilgęs lygiai tiek pat kaip ir Yixing, neverta neigti, nes kūnas išduoda. Jis žinojo, jog reiktų liautis, visa tai nuodėminga, tačiau taip saldu... Akimirką pasimiršo ir nuovargis, ir kažkur Seulo kavinėje ar gatvėje vis dar laukianti atsakymo Krystal. Viskas pranyko... Tą akimirką jis nieko kito nematė, nežinojo, priešais jį stovėjo žmogus, kurio labiausiai tuo metu troško. Kai aistringai atsakė į bučinį, tvirtai įsikibo į Lay rankovę, prisiglaudė taip arti, kad galima buvo ištirpti nuo karščio, tvyrančio tarp jųdviejų. Patalpos buvo vėsios, bet jiems užteko vienas kito sušilti taip, kad rūbai būtų nepatogūs ir vien tik našta.

Yixing ranka pradėjo judėti Jongin nugara aukštyn - žemyn, raminančiai ir užtikrinančiai ir Kai visiškai atsipalaidavo jo glėbyje, tik dar labiau pagilindamas bučinį. Tada Lay ranka nusileido ant Kai klubų, tvirtai sugriebė ir dar arčiau pritraukė prie savęs. Tyli aimana paliko vaikino sidabriniais plaukais burną, kas paskatino Lay nesustoti ir ranką pakišti po juodais šilkiniais marškiniais, nebijodamas būti nudegintas geidulio įkaitinto kūno. Tas veiksmas privertė Kai virptelėti, seniai jis taip jautėsi. Susitikdamas su Krystal, jis negalėjo patirti nieko panašaus. Porelės susitikimai būdavo tik saldžiai romantiški su lengvu flirtu, nes tai patiko panelei, kuri buvo labai drovi, ir dažniausiai  baigdavosi pasibučiavimu į lūpas, švelniu ir labai nuoširdžiu apsikabinimu. Deja, to nepakanka sveikam, jaunam, aistringų pojūčių trokštančiam jaunuoliui, gal dėlto ir jautė potraukį savo išvaizdžiam draugui, kuris nesivaržė visa tai jam duoti.

Staiga Jongin tarsi atsipeikėjo nuo haliucinacijų.

„Lay... baik, mes neturėtume...aah“,- Kai atsiduso, kai pajuto jo ilgų svarstymų priežastį bučiuojant jam kaklą, tada sustojo, skausmingai, bet kartu maloniai įsisiurbdamas - liks žymė. Jongin bandė atstumti Lay, pažiūrėti jam į akis. Jų žvilgsniai susitiko, kad ir kaip sunku būtų liautis, kad ir kaip kūnas sakytų „daugiau“.

Vaikinas pažiūrėjo į Jongin akis, susirūpinusias ir apgailestaujančias. Kaip gali pykti...

„Yix...Lay, mes turime pasikalbėti. Prašau...“,- Lay giliai įkvėpė ir atsitraukė per porą žingsnių, duodamas vaikinui kiek daugiau erdvės, o ir jis pats nežinojo, ar būdamas šalia galės išlikti ramus.

                                                            ~~~~~

Yixing žiūrėjo į Jongin akis su smalsumu ir nerimu, tikėdamasis, kad laukiantis pokalbis nebus pernelyg rimtas ar žeidžiantis ir nesibaigs kivirču. Kai, suprasdamas, jog kalbėti teks ilgai ir neturėdamas tiek daug jėgų, atsisėdo ant prie sienos pristumtos kėdės. Jis žvelgė į grindis, nes nežinojo, kokios reakcijos sulauks jo ištarti žodžiai.

„Xing... tai ką mes darome, aš nemanau“ ,- vaikinas atsiduso,- „kad tai yra gerai.“

„Ne... ne Kai...“ ,- Lay žiūrėjo į jaunesnįjį maldaujančiom akim.

„Yixing, prašau mane išklausyti. Aš esu užimtas ir tai suprasdamas, aš visą šį laiką vengiau tavęs, tikėdamasis, kad tu suprasi ir liausies _(dramatiškai pamosykavo rankom)_ „ kad ir kas tai bebūtų, aš nežinau, kas mes būtume. Tuo tarpu žinai kas mes su Krystal ?“ ,- kuo toliau tuo labiau Kai balsas piktai kilo,- „ mes esame pora“ .Tada nurimo ir giliai atsiduso,- „ mes oficialiai esame kartu, tai jau ne kelių žmonių reikalas. Tu pats žinai, kad ji man rūpi, Lay.“

Lay visą laiką ramiai klausė. Tačiau susierzinimas atsispindėjo jo veide, kol galiausiai jis neatlaikė ir jausmai išsiveržė.

„ O aš tau niekas, Jongin?!“ ,-pakilęs Lay balsas išgąsdino Jongin ir privertė krūptelėti. „ Tik nemeluok, jog glamonių metų jauteisi blogai, kad kiekviena sekundė buvo vaidyba. Visi puikiai žino, jei tu kažko nenori, pasakai.“

„Aš... aš nežinau, kodėl jaučiuosi taip, kaip neturėčiau jaustis, ir ką tu po velnių man darai!“,-  Kai riktelėjo ir lyg sugautas nusikaltimo vietoje, trinktelėjo sau kumščiu į šlaunį. Akyse aptemo ir jis net nepajuto kaip skruostu pradėjo riedėti ašaros.

Lay jautėsi priblokštas netikėtai išsiveržusių vaikino emocijų, bet pats kūnas instinktyviai žinojo, ką daryti. Yixing rankos apsupo sidabrinio blondino pečius ir priglaudė prie krūtinės, tuo tarpu pirštai žaidė su žvilgančiom sruogom.

„ Ššš, viskas bus gerai. Tu nesi vienas, Jongin.“ Vyresnis vaikinas jautė kaip ant jo marškinų, krūtinės vietoj, plečiasi šlapia dėmė. Tylūs kūkčiojimai pradėjo tilti, kol visai liovėsi, tačiau Jongin galva dar kelias minutes liko gulėti ant Yixing, kol šis kartojo raminančius žodžius ir glostė švelnius plaukus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. Dėkoju už sugaištą laiką ^ ^. Ačiū savo bičiulei už koregavimą XD, kad padėjo beraštei.


End file.
